Darkness Falls
by Fifty.Shades.of.Excellence
Summary: When Dimitri Belikov starts his 4th year at St. Vlad's Campgrounds he was not expecting to fall in love with young and witty Rose Hathaway nor was he expecting strang things to happen when Darkness Falls. (Back in Progress)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy; those rights belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Darkness Falls…**

**. **

**Beta: ItaSaku1**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Dimitri's Point of View (DPOV)**

I looked at the time, it was quarter after one. Where the hell was this new girl? I was so sick of being the only male councilor here, well the one that does the most work anyways. There were other male councilors here they just lacked keeping an eye out on the children of this god forsaken camp. I was just glad I wasn't the only 24 year old here. The new girl happened to be around my age, I hoped. She seemed to be a good councilor, from what I have read from her transcript. Except she had gotten kicked out of her last campsite she was at. For fighting, I think? Well, never mind that mess I'm hoping she wasn't one of those girls who thought they were the bees knees.

I heard footsteps behind me and I was thinking it was the new girl but all I just saw was crystal blue eyes and raven hair. I rolled my eyes and looked away from Natasha. I mean who was I kidding; she would want your attention anywhere, especially mine. I felt her eyes burning into the back of my head and I guess she was expecting me to turn around. But I most definitely was not. I had no time for dating or Tasha for that matter. I kept looking at the road ahead of me. I was so looking forward to seeing a new face around. I was tired of looking at the same old ones from last year, and the year before that. And the year before that…

"Aren't you even listening to me?" Tasha was complaining.

I stared at her as she finally stood in front of me. I wasn't paying attention to anything.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I thought I heard an annoying buzzing sound in my ear," I said to her.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I said, the new girl is here and she is looking for councilor Belikov. I'm pretty sure she's not looking for your lazy sister." she waved her hands around. I nodded, I didn't even thank her. I just strode off towards the main cabin. I walking inside and heard the door slam behind me, I cringed at the sound. It got the attention of everyone in the cabin. Especially the new girl, she turned around and her long brown wavy hair flowed slowly. It felt like time stopped and I was moving in slow motion. It's like I knew this girl, but where? I had to remind myself this is business. Not time to flirt or fall in love. But I have a hard time believing the last part of that.

The girl walked up to me and looked around nervously and I saw her breathe deeply then let out a long breath. Wow, I could smell her minty breath from up here. I shook that from my head, as she closed her eyes and then looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly. "Do you know where Dimitri Belikov is?" I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked at me weirdly.

"You must be Rosemarie Hathaway." She nodded.

"Yes that's me. But just call me Rose please." Rose held her hand out for me. "And you are?"

"Dimitri Belikov. The guy you've been looking for." _The guy you've been looking for? Seriously, Belikov? What's wrong with you?_ Honestly, I had no idea what was up with me. In fact I think I needed to be tested because I was talking to myself.

Rose smiled a crooked smile. Well, I'll be damned this girl was and is beautiful. I mean drop dead gorgeous, the type of gorgeous that will stop you in your track and get you hit by a car.

"A pleasure to meet you Dimitri. I was here for about 30 minutes. I was told you were going to be in here."

"I was told you were going to be late. I guess I was wrong." I hated to be wrong but this girl made me feel all wrong in so many ways. "But anyways, let me lay down the rules. I'm sure you could follow about three rules."

"All depends on what they are?" She gave me a sultry smile. I tried so hard not to groan, a member of mine was growing and it was starting to hurt me. Oh god, I need a cold shower now.

"No skinny dipping in the lake. Take it from my sisters, all three of them got in trouble last year for skinny dipping." I smiled. Remembering my sisters deciding to sneak out past curfew to skinny dip. I swear I never want to see that side of my sisters again. Or any side as a matter of fact.

"So what if I want to skinny dip and no one is around?" She smiled sweetly at me. This girl will be the death of me.

"You wouldn't call that a skinny dip. Maybe a chunky dunk," I heard Christian Ozera from behind me say. I turned around and glared at him.

"That was rude, and I don't even know you." Rose said. I turned around and looked at her. "is murder illegal here on this campsite?"

I wanted to say no, cause it'd be pretty damned funny to watch this girl beat the shit out of Christian, but then Tasha would get involved then there would be man slaughter and I would be put into questioning… it was a pain. But I did like the idea.

"Sorry Rose. Murder is illegal." I smiled at her. Giving her a rare smile of mine. "Rule number two No fighting. We are here to set examples for the kids that are here. Take Christian over there for example. No one wants to look up to him because inside there is a sad innocent little girl that is kicking and screaming her way out of him."

"Screw you Belikov." He smirked and came over to me pushing me into Rose. I fell on top of her and she screamed in pain. I think I crushed her. I got up quickly and looked at her.

"Oh my god. Are you all right?" I asked her, still watching her.

She glared at me and shook her head. "Do I look all right. A fucking 500 pound Russian landed on top of me."

"I'm not 500 pounds. I'm around 275." I looked at her defending my weight. I was like a junky to working out. I had to stay in shape if I didn't I might as well feel like I was 500 pounds.

Rose got up and looked at her hand. "You're an idiot. Show me where I'll be staying and leave me the hell alone for the rest of the day."

"Okay." Like it was my fault I fell into her. I should have kept my balance but Christian caught me off guard. I swear that would never happen again. And that bastard was going to get it tonight.

"Just okay? You're not going to argue with me over why I should let you continue to bother me." I shook my head.

"No. I'll leave you alone for the rest of the time here. Just be up at dawn."

She gave me an incredulous look. I smiled in satisfaction, I guess she thought this was going to be a vacation for her. Well she was wrong with a capital W. I laughed inwardly, this girl had another thing coming towards her.

"D..Dawn?" I nodded. "What!? Are you out of your ever loving mind!? I can't be up at dawn. What inhuman person gets up at dawn!?" I raised my hand.

"This inhumanly person." She shook her head.

"I should have figured since you're like a giant."

"A friendly giant. Don't worry, you'll get tired of him." Christian said. I thought he left. I guess not.

"I'm not a giant. I am just tall."

Rose shrugged and walked away leaving me alone with Christian. I gripped him by his collar and yanked him towards me.

"Whoa Russian, I didn't know you were into me like this. Its kind of kinky." He winked at me, I growled and shook him.

"Shut the fuck up. You do not put your hands on me. You do not speak to me like the way you did. You will respect me and I shall respect you in return. If not I will kill you."

"I thought killing was illegal?" He smirked at me. Really taking this as a joke.

"Not tonight it isn't. Sleep with one eye open Ozera."

I let go of him and left the cabin walking outside where I saw Rose talking to Tasha. Oh great, just what I needed. I ignored it and decided I can show Rose her cabin later. I so needed my shower now. I started to head off towards my cabin when I heard something coming from the woods. I thought nothing of it and continued to walk. I heard more noise -like a twig snapping- I turned my head quickly to see what it was, but saw nothing. Okay, I was getting freaked out now.

Finally getting to my cabin, I opened the door and something on a string flew at my face. I jumped back and punched the swinging dead Rabbit. I walked into the cabin and glared at Adrian who was laughing hysterically on his bed.

"You should… You should… Oh god I can't breathe." he fell backwards holding his stomach.

I couldn't help but to laugh. It was kind of funny if you think about it. Last week I did the same thing only with a live snake and Adrian is terrified of snakes. Let's just say, he pissed himself and landed in the lake.

"Ha, ha. I should see my face, right?" I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom. "My face is fine. I still have your face recorded from last week. Want to watch?"

"Who and or what pissed in your corn flakes this morning?" Adrian got up and walked to the bathroom leaning on the threshold. This was gay.

"A rat named Christian." I looked at Adrian. "Please move while I take a shower?" I pushed him out of my way walking towards my dresser.

"So did the new chick come yet?" He asked as I rummaged though my dresser. I nodded my reply. "What's she like?"

"Constant mood swings. First was flirty then acted as if I was Satan's spawn," I shrugged.

"I don't care about her mood swings. What does she look like?" He pressed me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"She looks like a desert princess and has a body of a goddess. Her eyes are almond shaped and her hair is like a river of chocolate. Her skin is the color of the inside of an almond and she has a voice of an angel. But piss her off and you'll get a glare that God would be scared to get."

"Wow! She sounds spicy! I want to get to know her." He smirked and sat on his bed.

"Go ahead. Knock yourself out." I shrugged and walked into the bathroom. In actuality I didn't want Adrian anywhere near Rose, but I must find a way to stop these feelings I am having towards this girl I only just met.

I took my shower in less then 10 minutes and walked out in just my towel. Expecting the cabin to be empty -which it always is around this time- I was not expecting to see Rose sitting on my bed flipping through my novel I was about to finish reading and Adrian on his bed texting. How he got service out here, I will never know.

"You're suppose to show me where my room is. But you left me outside with the she-devil." She pursed her lips together and tossed my book onto my side table. Rose finally looked up and smirked. "Wow, you look sexy." She purred and laid on her stomach, her arm keeping her head up. "I want to watch you get dressed."

"Please leave Rose." I sighed and grabbed my clothes hiding my chest.

"Oh come on. I'm sure many girls saw that sexy body of yours, millions of times." Rose sat up and winked at me. I shook my head.

"I'm sure none have."

"Except at the beach." Adrian said not looking up from his phone. "I just let Rose in. She has no where to stay since the she-devil is Rose's roommate."

That should be fun. I thought. Tasha having to share her cabin with Rose. Oh and sharing her bathroom. I couldn't wait.

"You aren't going to leave me alone with that witch are you?" Just then something in Rose's eyes told me how young she really was and just how beautiful and innocent she is. I sighed giving up on this battle and shook my head.

"No, I am not going to let you be alone with the she devil. We just have to make sure that the other councilors don't find out we have a female in here."

"We can be the three musketeers." Rose stood my bed. I noticed she didn't have any shoes on, where were her shoes?

"That's a bit of a stretch don't you think." I said walking backwards. "Well, rules are going to have to change and I will be getting dressed in the bathroom. So if you mind, please don't stand on my bed and I will get a bed in here for you."

Rose smiled and nodded sitting on my bed. I walked into the bathroom. This girl is going to be the death of me, I just know it. I smiled to myself, I was doing better then I thought. It's been awhile since a girl stayed in this cabin. Maybe good things will start to happen around here. I can already feel it. Or maybe it was because there was a beautiful girl on my bed. Nah! It was nothing. I hoped.

* * *

**Tell me what'cha think Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy; those rights belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. The plot is my own. Enjoy. **

**Darkness Falls...**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Dimitri's POV: **

Rose was a wonder to be around. She made me laugh and it seemed like a long time since I have laughed. I could really see her as a friend and not a girl I would date. I couldn't feel that connection, but I did, however; feel a connection with her. I wasn't sure how great that connection was. She seemed to be into Adrian anyways.

We were going through our stuff to see what we had to get rid of and what we could keep so nothing too embarrassing was with us. I so didn't want anyone to see my baby pictures, I mean I was a cute kid but I was naked in some pictures and my mother insisted on me to carry them around. Adrian started to pull out objects I never knew he had. It wasn't shocking that some of those objects were sex toys. I had many sleepless nights where Adrian had a girl in here and I wasn't sure who was more noisy Adrian or the girl. They both sounded the same to me.

I finally took out my baby pictures and Rose snatch them out of my hands and smirked. "What do we have here?"

"Rose give them back." I moved closer to her to snatch the pictures away from her.

"What I can't look at a baby..." She trailed off and gasped. "Aw, Dimitri you are such a cute baby." She tried to compare me now to the pictures. "I can see it. Oh my god, just look at you." She gushed over my pictures.

I sighed and gave up. "Yeah I guess I was." I shrugged. I mean I wasn't going to toot my own horn but BEEP BEEP! I was a good looking person.

"You guess? Dimitri, you are so freaking adorable. Look at this mini mo-hawk you have in the bathtub." She giggled. Wow, her giggle was amazing. I could hear it all day. She then stopped and pointed at the picture and gasped. "Is that your leg or is that..." She trailed off and laughed out loud. "You were hung like bull"

I felt so embarrassed, I pulled the pictures from her hand and tucked the pictures away but there was one picture that fell out. I went to go pick it up but something stopped me from picking it up. I let Rose pick it up. I watched her bend over and I watched the way her bottom looked in her jean shorts, I bit my lip as she slowly got up. I just started to think of all the things I could do to her when she was bent over. I had to fight the urge to walk over to her and slap her bottom. Hard. I wanted to hear her moan. I've never had sex before but I won't tell a lie I watched porn once or twice.

"What is..." She gasped and threw the picture. "What the hell is that?"

I Went over to pick up the picture and gasped. This picture must have been just taken because it was of Rose just arriving here. I looked at her.

"Want to explain?" Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"Explain what?" Adrian finally joined the conversation.

"Why your roommate here is a perv and has been watching me taking pictures of me since I have arrived." She pointed at the picture in my hand.

I looked at Rose and Adrian, shaking my head. I sighed and put the picture down. "I was by myself. I wasn't no where near when you arrived. Like I said, I was told you were going to be late. So I waited at the entrance. I was there the entire time. I don't have a camera either." I looked at the picture to study it again. "This was close to the girls cabin."

Rose looked at me weirdly. "So you're telling me, that someone here taking pictures of the girls?" She said slowly.

Adrian gave a nervous laugh. Both Rose and I shot our heads over in Adrian's direction. He seemed to be sitting on his bed with a camera in his hand.

"Did you do this?" I walked over to the camera. "Adrian, answer me."

"It's my camera. But I didn't take the picture." He answered. I studied his face to see if he was lying. I finally agreed that he was telling the truth.

I nodded, taking the camera out of his hands. I turned it on and started to flip through the pictures. Adrian was very conceded, he had a lot of pictures of him in here. But most of the time the pictures look as if he was forced to take pictures. I looked closely and saw something unusual. In each, picture there was a woman standing behind him. She was faint but I could see her there. I kept going further into the pictures and saw the same woman.

Rose put a hand on my arm. "Dimitri? What is it?" She asked taking the camera away from my hands. She started to flick through the picture. "All I see is Adrian. And more Adrian. And more Adrian"

"You don't see her?" I asked incredulous. I looked at the camera again, this time the girl wasn't there. I frowned, "she was there. I saw her"

"Dimitri" both Rose and Adrian.

I sighed and dropped the camera. "I'm not crazy. In those pictures, there was a girl behind Adrian."

"There's girls in a lot of them" Adrian said picking up the camera. Something told me he believed me but only wanted to make me seem I was crazy in front of Rose. He took the camera back shakily in his hands. "Maybe you should see Lissa."

Rose looked at us crazy. "Who's Lissa?"

"The camp's nurse. She knows a lot about crazy people." Adrian said.

"I'm not crazy."

"Did I say you were crazy? No, I didn't. I said you should go see Lissa." He growled. Wow, what gotten into him?

I put my hands up in surrender and nodded. "Fine. I'll go see Lissa. Rose do you want to come with me?"

"I'm not crazy." She smiled at me playfully. "Just kidding, Comrade."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Comrade? Where the hell did that come from? I shook my head and looked at her. "I mean taking you to go see the nurse so you know where she is, so whenever you get hurt you can take yourself."

"What if I break my leg?" She tried to raise a brow but failed. Why did I find that so cute?

"Well then I guess drag yourself." I nudged her. "By the way, where the hell are your shoes?"

Rose sighed and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." I gave her a look and she sighed. "That bitch took my shoes and threw them in the lake."

"Why did she do that?" I asked, that's kind of something she would do. But on a first day.

"Because I don't know. I exist. She doesn't particularly like me." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I don't have shoes because they are in the lake. She threw them in there because I put my stuff in the cabin, I went to the bathroom and my stuff was on my bed."

"And she took it as an opportunity to throw your shit in the lake." I finished. She nodded and I sighed. "Ignore her. She doesn't like competition."

Rose sighed and walked closer to me. "Come on, Comrade. Let's go meet the crazy Doctor." I growled. "I was kidding Comrade."

"Come on Rose." I hold her arm and pull her out of the cabin and careful of the twigs and rocks for Rose's feet. We walked in silence, and it was a comfortable silence. I smiled and looked at Rose.

She caught me looking at her and I looked away quickly. "Are you watching me?" She smiled.

"I'm just trying to read you. I can tell what a person is thinking by their facial expression." I said looking at her.

"Do you know what I am thinking?" She looked at me with a smug smile.

"I think I should sleep with one eye open tonight." She gasped. "How do you do that?"

"I'm good at reading people." I shrugged and continued to walk.

Damn, I needed help. I was 5 minutes away from just stopping Rose and pin her to a tree and have my way with her. I have no idea where this was coming from and I wished they stopped. I was scaring myself. Rose started to walk ahead of me, damn! I wish she didn't do that. Now, I have a great view of her ass. It was a nice ass. I can envision myself buried deep inside her. Oh god, Dimitri. Stop. Stop this right now.

I was walking until I tripped over something and that something was Rose. I got on my hands and knees. I must have been deep in my thoughts to notice Rose had tripped and fell. I got up and looked at Rose passed out on the ground. Does this happen often? If so, how often? Cause this was scaring me. I crawled over to her and shook her to wake her. But she wouldn't wake. I started to panic, oh god come on Rose. Wake up please. I tried slapping her. Shaking her. I couldn't wake her. I cringed when the though came to me. I closed my eyes and punched her in the face. She woke up and cupped her face. I just held her close.

"Do you do this all the time?" I asked her, holding her in my arms. I whispered in her hair.

"Do what?" She asked confused. "Did you punch me?"

"You wouldn't wake up." I said defending myself. "So I punched you."

"I passed out again." She sighed. "I forgot my medicine at home."

"You, forgot medicine you have to take everyday? What is wrong with you? I was so scared." I almost yelled out. "Thank god we're going to see Lissa. Maybe she has something for your illness."

"I don't have an illness. I just have a bad equilibrium. It goes off and I tend to pass out. Sometimes I'm out for 24 hours." She sighed.

I stood up and carried her on my back. "Hang on tight. Just don't pass out again."

I felt her nod and continued to walk to the infirmary. When we got to the infirmary, Lissa walked out of the bathroom and smiled at me. She frowned when she saw Rose on my back.

"I can explain. She's the new councilor, and she had an accident." I said putting rose down on the chair.

Lissa walked over to Rose and lifted her chin up. "Hey Sweetie. Can you open your eyes?"

Rose nodded and looked at Lissa. Her eyes a little droopy. I stood back and watched.

Lissa put a light to Rose's eyes and smiled. "She'll be fine. We have to give her a couple Aderal. She'll be fine. And we should send her to bed."

"Uh she doesn't have a bed." I said scratching my head.

Lissa looked confused. "Why?"

"You're boyfriend's aunt is her roommate and she scared Rose off. So she is staying with me and Adrian."

"Oh I don't think so. In the same room with Adrian. I don't mind you. But Adrian. Oh hell no." It wasn't often Lissa cursed and it shocked me that she said it to me. "She is going to stay with me."

"I can't ask you to do that." Rose said. She smiled a bit. But I can tell it was forced.

"Don't worry about it Rose. I don't mind sharing. I am not a councilor but I wake up the same time the councilor's do."

Rose frowned and looked at me to save her. I would have if the person I was saving her from wasn't Lissa. I shrugged and looked at her. "Sorry, I can't save you."

"But we were suppose to be the three musketeers." She pouted. "Maybe we can be the dynamic duo"

Lissa chuckled and nodded. "Sure that will be us."

Rose smiled and giggled. Oh, that giggle. I can get use to it. I decided to use this time to leave. I got so far as the front door when I ran into Tasha she threw herself at me and hugged me.

"Tasha? Get off me." She smirked and kissed me. I pulled away when I heard a gasp. I looked at Rose behind me. I gave her a sad look. She looked down and knotted her fingers together in front of her.

"I came out here to thank you Dimitri. But I see that you are busy." She walked away. I looked at Tasha and frowned.

"Aw, I'm sorry Dimitri. Did I make the new girl jealous of us?" She smirked.

I looked at her and smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Stay out of my way. And stay out of my life. I don't like you, I will never like you. Get it out of your freaking head, you and I will never be. I don't have time for a girlfriend. I especially don't have time for you. You are an easy cheap whore that throws her body at every guy she sees. We use to be friends in high school, but now I am seeing what others saw that I was too blind to see."

She gaped at me. "Is this because of the new girl?"

"I don't like Rose like that. She is my friend. So much better then you were. She doesn't throw herself at me." I glared at her.

I had the whole camps attention now. Everyone here expected me to be dating Tasha. Now they get to see the truth behind the lies that she was spreading around her.

"And if I ever find out that you attack Rose. I will not hesitate to fire your ass." I said vehemently.

"You don't have control here." She said snidely.

"No I don't but, Mr. Mazaur does." I stared at her.

She scoffed. "So what. He likes me."

"Mr. Mazaur?" Rose walked back out with Lissa. I guess she was off duty. "That's my father."

My eyes widen and looked back at Rose. Tasha's look was priceless. I looked back at Tasha and gave a humorless laugh.

"Oh today keeps getting better and better." I shook my head. "Well good night Tasha." I looked at rose. "Good night Roza." I walked off and I felt like I was being followed. And I sure was. "Why are you following me Rose."

"Thank you. For sticking up for me. I am capable of doing that myself. But I'm glad that chivalry isn't dead." She smiled and leaned up kissing my cheek. "I have to go get my stuff. Will you walk me to Lissa's cabin?"

I nodded and took her back to my cabin to get her stuff, then walked her to Lissa's cabin. We walked in silence but I kept my hand on her to make sure she didn't fall over. That and because I want to touch her.

When we got to the cabin, I smiled at her.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said to me. "I like the stubble on your face." She stroked my chin.

"I guess I won't shave." I smirked and she giggled quietly. "I love that sound."

"The crickets?" She said confused.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Your laugh. Its infectious."

"Oh. Well, thank you. I like your laugh too. It seems like you usually don't laugh a lot." She looked into my eyes. She looked beautiful in the moon light.

"I usually don't. But I have been laughing a lot since you got here." I confessed. I guess if I am going to confess about something it might as well be that she made me laugh.

"I'm glad." She smiled and moved closer to me. I looked at her in the dark, adjusting my eyes to make out what she was doing. I didn't need the light to know what happened next. She kissed me. And I didn't stop her. The kiss was short, sweet, and warm. She pulled away and smiled. "Goodnight Comrade."

I stood there a couple minutes longer and touched my lips and smirked. Walking away back to my cabin. I was kissed, by the camp directors daughter. That was hot. I continued to walk and shook my head.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy. Richelle Mead does... **

**Darkness Falls**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Dimitri's POV: (This part is rated M. Just a few minutes don't worry it'll be over)**

She was whispering naughty things in my ear. Words. Nothing more. The way her lips brushed against my ear made my member swollen. I groaned as she sat upon me her, legs straddling my waist. I sat there, my hands tied behind my back as Rose slowly unbuttoned my shirt. She left small kisses on my neck down to my chest. I pressed up pelvis up to get closer to her. I moaned as she pressed down on me. I hissed when she bit my nipple, pulling it to make it hard. I let out a frustrated groan as I tried to fight against my restraints but I couldn't move. Rose looked up at me her eyes filled with lust.

I swallowed hard as she kept trailing kisses from my ear to my neck. She never once kissed my lips. I frowned and wanted nothing more then her lips to kiss mine. Oh, how her soft, warm lips felt against mine. I would trade anything to have her kisses for a million years. I gasped out as I felt myself being freed from my pants. I closed my eyes as I leaned my head back. Her hand slowly massaging me, up and down. Her thumb playing with my tip. Wiping off the moisture that was there. I opened my eyes and watched her put her thumb into her mouth. Oh god that is so sexy.

Rose put her thumb to my lips. "Open." She said seductively. I opened my mouth reluctantly and she shoved her thumb into my mouth for me to taste myself. I moaned as I began to suck her them. She finally let out a moan. "Mm, tastes good don't it baby?"

I nodded my head and let her thumb go. "Please, Roza." My eyes hooded with need and pleasure. I was in a lust funk. I wanted her right now. My member started to twitch. I fought against my restraints again and failed to get free.

She stood over top of me, an evil smirk played on her lips. "Please what, Comrade?" She nibbled on my ear and pulled gently with her teeth. I moaned. "Tell me Comrade. What do you want me to please?"

"Please me Roza. Please" I begged. "Take me. I am giving myself to you, Roza." I gasped out as I felt her mouth on my member. This is so not what I had in my mind. But I was getting pleasure. And boy was she good at it. Made me jealous of those who had Rose before me. I wanted to beat them to a pulp, I wanted to have Rose first. I sighed in pleasure as I felt her tongue lap over me. I yelped when she bit me. She looked up at me and giggled. Oh her giggle I loved so much.

"Enjoying yourself Comrade." I nodded and watched her with hooded eyes. She blinked and looked down then looked up at me through her long lashes. "I want you to have me Dimitri."

"I want you Roza."

She finally untied me and took me to the bed. I was shocked when Rose wanted to be in charge. I didn't mind. She lowered her fave down to mine and started to kiss me. I was waiting for this moment all night. I started to kiss her more and more. I cupped her face and traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She quickly accepted and let my tongue into her mouth. I groaned as she started to pump me again. I moaned out as she started to pump me faster and harder. Until I came into her hand. She smiled and bit her lip. I looked at her and breathed deeply.

"What was that?" I asked, out of breathe.

"I taste of what is yet to come Comrade." She kissed me again and this time she was sending me the way I wanted to be. I was so close, almost there...

I woke up to someone throwing cold water on me. I opened my eyes and saw Adrian standing over me, with a bucket in his hand. I glared at him and growled.

"What the hell, Adrian." I sat up in my soaked bed.

Adrian shook his head. "You were dreaming of Rose."

"Was not." I defended myself quickly.

"Uh-huh. So tell me again why you were masturbating in your sleep moaning out _Roza. Oh god, Roza. Please._" He gave me an 'I don't believe you' look.

I groaned and laid back covering my face. "Oh my god. I can't believe this is happening."

"Don't worry bro. I got your back." He laughed and walked away. "Oh yeah by the way, you got stuck with Rose duty. She doesn't know the place and since you slept in..."

I sat right up and stared at him. "I slept in? I don't sleep in. How long did I sleep in till?" I started to panic. How much of the day have I missed.

"Um dude. You have Rose duty. Didn't you hear me? And yet you're worried about sleeping in." He shook his head. "You only slept in an hour. Calm your balls Belikov. It's only 6 am. Rose is waiting for you by the lake. So get your sexy ass up and go now Mister." Adrian left with that. I sighed and laid back down throwing an arm over my eyes. Damn it. I have to face Rose, after that exotic dream. I don't know how I'll survive.

So I got up and took me a cold shower. Again. Jesus this girl makes me hot and bothered. I should start staying away from her. But seems like fate had other plans for us.

I got ready in under 6 minutes. That's a new record. I tied my hair back and walked out the cabin making my way to the lake. I started to think, maybe I could make a relationship work. But then I would be disobeying Mr. Mazaur's rules. And Rose being his daughter, made that even harder.

I stood at the lake with my hands in my pocket. I felt a hand slap my ass, and a giggle I would love to wake up next to every morning.

"I was wondering when you were going to show your sexy Russian ass." Rose smiled and looked up at me.

I looked down at her and smirked. "Why does everyone think my ass is sexy. First Adrian, now you." I shook my head.

"Is there something I need to know about you?" She gave me a mock horror look. "Are you gay?"

"I don't know. Why don't I take you back to my cabin and see if I am gay." I gave her a rare smile of mine.

She started to breathe deeply. "Why don't we just get to getting. And you show me around this here parts of the lands."

"What was that?" I asked as we began to walk down the path into the woods. I don't think I could be alone with her. This was so awkward.

"I don't know." She giggled. "So Comrade. What is there to do around here, that is fun"

"Usually we have a big bon-fire when the kids get here." I said. "We party, and have fun. We're not a boring bunch."

"I never said you guys were a boring bunch. It's much better then where I was at. I got into a fight with some chick who put gum in my hair. I had to cut my hair. Do you know what that is like? I love my hair." She started to stroke the long pony tail that hung over her shoulders. She told me the whole story of what happened, how it happened. And even demonstrated some of the moves.

"So, you just punched her. And you got kicked out?" I asked laughing.

"It's not funny. I punched her and broke her nose. Then I got kicked out." She sighed and looked around. "I'm not sure we're in Kansas anymore."

I continued to laugh, but it died down when I heard what she said. We walked father then I thought we did. "Maybe we should turn around."

Rose did exactly that and frowned. "Uh, Dimitri. Where's the path?"

I turned around and frowned. Oh shit. "Don't panic Rose." As on cue howling started.

"Can I panic now?" I shook my head motioning her to be quiet. I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't let go okay." She nodded. She squeezed my hand as we bang to walk in whatever direction we came from. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I noticed some odd things. Some trees were chard and the grass was dead. Here in Montana the grass was never dead, with the rain and snow we get it usually stays green. We walked a bit farther and I noticed an odd cabin just sitting there. That's was strange. Rose seemed to notice because she stopped.

"Wanna go check it out?" She asked.

I shook my head and looked at her. "No. We should stick to getting back to the campsite."

She nodded her agreement and tried to look normal. I heard a twig snap and she started to panic.

"Somethings following us." She squealed in panic.

"No one is following us, Rose. That was me. I stepped on a twig." I shook my head, trying to be the level headed one. When I know in reality, I was panicking just as much as she was.

She started to make small talk and held onto my arm. "So how was your night? You know after our kiss."

"Um, it was all right. I mean. I slept. Dreamed." About you and I getting naked and almost having sex. I didn't say that out loud. But I wanted to. "what about you?"

"I stayed up most of the night talking to Lissa. Told her about the kiss. Talked about you. I slept too and dreamed about you."

"Really? Me?" I looked at her interested now.

Rose nodded and held my arm close like I was her life line. I didn't mind. "Yeah, it was scary though. You were running away from me. Like I was evil or something. You kept telling me to stay away and that you didn't want me in your life. That you wished we never met."

I laughed without humor. "Yeah like I'll ever do that. I can never hate you Rose. Never, ever. I don't know you enough to hate you. But I do know that I have feelings for you. Cause I had a dream about you last night too."

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. Oh how I wanted to get lost in them forever. "Really? About what?"

"You don't want to hear it." I shook my head.

"I told you mine, now tell me yours." She stopped me. I sighed and looked at her running a hand though my hair. Could I tell her my dream? _Lie. _No I could never lie to Rose. She just seems like the type of girl you could be honest with.

"All right, only if you promise not to laugh." She held out her pinky towards me. "What is that?"

"A pinky. And I am going to make a promise. Ergo, pinky promise." She smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile and latched my pinky to hers. "Okay. My dream was about us. And it was kind of kinky. You had me tied up and torturing me." I started to blush and shook my head. "I can't tell you."

"You had a sex dream about me?" She asked still holding onto my pinky. I nodded and kept myself from looking into her eyes. "That is so Romantic. No one has ever had a sex dream about me. After only knowing me little under a day. We must have some type of connection. My dream about you pushing me away but your dream about me keeping you locked to me." She gasped and looked up at me. "Maybe we were meant to be together. I never had a boyfriend before."

I looked at her. "Really? You never had a boyfriend? Why not?"

"No one was good enough for me. Well that because I didn't like to be around guys. I wanted to stay to myself and be a loner. I was never like this you know. I was so depressed and scared of life."

"I would have never known." I said quietly.

She moved closer so her chest was against mine. "Why don't we give this dating thing a try?"

"Rule number 3 Roza. Never date a staff member." I sighed, really hating rule number 3 right now.

"Some rules are meant to be broken." She said not giving in to easily.

"Your father will kill me if he found out if we broke the rules. And I was dating you."

She sighed and backed away from me. "If you didn't like me. You could have just said no."

"I don't like you? Rose. I've done nothing but think about you since you got here. You've made me have to get two cold showers in less then 24 hours. I had a freaking sex dream about you last night. And I was really thinking of breaking rule 3 just to be with you." I sighed and looked at her grabbing her closer to me. "I've done nothing but think about your kiss. Your lips. Your eyes. Your everything. I would love nothing more then to give this dating thing a try."

I leaned down and kissed her deeply. I cupped her head in my hand as she grabbed a fistful of my hair. I held her lower back and kept her close to me. I parted her lips with mine and slowly slid my tongue on her lips. She let out a soft moan and slid her tongue to meet mine. Oh she tasted so sweet, I never wanted to stop.

Rose put her free hand under my shirt on my back and softly dug her nails into me. I let out a groan as she did so. I pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes, as she did the same to me. I was breathing evenly as she was breathing deeply. I licked my lips as she bit her lip.

I Smiled as she started to giggle. "That was nice." I admitted.

She nodded agreeing with me. "It was." She licked her lips and hugged me. "Oh Dimitri. I am so glad I came here."

I was so glad she came here too. We stayed like that for awhile, then we decided to walk back towards the campsite. It took us awhile longer since Rose's shoe kept coming untied. At one point I just tucked her laces into her shoe. I was tired of seeing bend over. Well I wasn't but I didn't want to keep staring at her in case of being caught. Oh who am I kidding. She was my girlfriend now. I could stare at her ass as long as I wanted. But looking at her face was a wonderful thing too.

We finally got to the campsite and I walked her to the mess hall. "Hungry?"

As if on cue he stomach and mine grumbled. "yes. I am starving. But I want one more kiss."

I smiled leaning over kissing her gently before we entered the Mess Hall.

"I could get use to that."

"So could I Roza. So could I."

We entered and Rose rushed right over to Lissa and Christian. I sighed and walked over to the table I usually sat at. I stared out the window and started to wonder what would it be like to wake up next to Rose. I closed my eyes and started to think of all the things that happened in the last 18 hours. I meet Rose, have a little show down. My dream, her dream. Our hot make out in the woods. That creepy cabin. I started to think harder, back to the cabin, there was someone standing there watching us. But who would live out in the woods?

"Earth to Belikov." I opened my eyes and saw Christian standing there. "You coming or what. Your girl is over at the table blabbering on and on about you. Me and Lissa all ready know about you. Come shut her up."

I looked at him weirdly like he had two heads. I got up and walked over to the table and sat next to Rose.

"There you are. Why'd you walk away from me?" She pouted. That was cute.

"I'm sorry. I'm not use to heading to a table with people. I usually like to be alone most of the time." I kissed her cheek. "sorry."

"mm, apology accepted if you get me a doughnut." She kissed me then bit my lip. "Hurry your sexy Russian ass up."

I stared at her and shook my head walking over to the table where they had the food laid out. I got her some doughnuts and got me something to eat. I was hungry. I walked back to the table and saw we were joined by none other then Tasha. I sighed and sat next to Rose.

"Here." I handed her the plate. "You're welcome."

"Thank you Comrade. And apology accepted." She kissed my cheek and giggled getting into her doughnuts. I watched her as she ate. This was a breath of fresh air. I loved when women ate. I don't like women who constantly say they're not hungry or they're too embarrassed to eat. I loved to see Rose eat. "Are you going to eat that?"

I looked at my food. "Yeah sorry." I smiled and started to eat my food I had gotten. I gave Rose a piece of my bacon and she smiled.

"Aw, thank you Comrade." She kissed my cheek again. "How did you know I loved bacon?"

"Who doesn't?" Christian laughed. "Bacon is awesome."

"Bacon is greasy and makes you fat." Tasha snorted.

"Well then I guess I am going to die of clogged arteries and a cardiac arrest. Cause I love me some bacon. Mm. Bacon" Rose put the strip in her mouth and smiled making moaning noises.

"Rose, will you please stop with the noises. It's like your having an orgasm with the bacon" Lissa laughed. Her laugh wasn't as tinkly as Rose's was. But it was also nice.

"Who knows how many orgasms Rose had." Tasha laughed trying to make a joke. Which she really wasn't funny.

"I had one orgasm and that was in the woods with Dimitri." She winked at me and I dropped my fork and coughed. "Isn't that right baby?" She turned my head towards hers and kissed me gently. "Mm, so good."

"Yes" I said automatically. Oh god. Tasha was going to take this to Mr. Mazur. I was going to get fired, Rose isn't going to be able to see me again. But I couldn't help myself. I cupped Rose's face and started to kiss her again. "Best orgasm ever."

Rose giggled and hugged me tightly, whispering in my head. "I owe you"

I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her closer. "No you don't. I'll do anything for you."

Rose snuggled into my side as I stroked her hair in her pony tail. Wow this was very nice. I wish it never ends.

When we left the mess hall Rose pulled me to my cabin and smiled at me.

"What are we doing?" I smiled and followed her.

"We're going to cuddle because I am in a cuddling mood. And who better to cuddle with then my gorgeous Russian boyfriend."

"A teddy bear?" I asked playing dumb.

"Oh my silly Dimitri. I can't kiss and touch a teddy bear. Although I could. But that would be weird. You can be my nugget."

I looked at her weird. "Nugget?"

"Yes Nugget and I am your biscuit." She smiled.

We got into my room and we went to my bed. Hopefully it wasn't still wet. I can tell you that cuddling with Rose was one of the best times of my life. Hopefully there more times to come after this. One thing for sure, I couldn't wait to tell mama I finally got a girlfriend. One that I liked.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little fluffy chapter! Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: the same as always, except the plot is mine. :) **

**Darkness Falls**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Dimitri's POV:**

"Tell me about your family" Rose played with my fingers as she snuggled closer to me.

I yawned and I was suddenly very tired. I stretched out my body and held her closer. "What do you want to know?"

She shrugged and kissed my fingers. "Tell me about your mom and your sisters you speak so highly about."

"Well, my mom lives in Russia with my grandmother. We're pretty much a close nit family. My mother was young when she had me, 16 years old. I am the oldest. My sisters are all youngest. I have a 14 year old sister Viktoria. She's just like you. Wild crazy and very beautiful. Now don't tell her I said that, she'll get a big head about it. And she all ready got a big head." Rose laughed and shook her head mumbling something I couldn't make out. "I have a 16 year old sister Karolina, she has a son, Paul. He looks just like me. I have an 18 year old sister Sonya, she's pregnant."

"The girls in your family seem to be very loose. I know its a mean thing to say, but they're young with kids, or pregnant." I shrugged. "So what does big brother bear do about it? Do you beat the men that knocked your sisters up into a pulp?"

"No, I can't touch them. If I do my sisters will hate me forever, and I can't have that. I love them too much to make them hate me." I said with a little pain in my voice. Just thinking about my sisters hating me, makes me want to just hold them. "I did however; beat someone to a pulp."

This seemed to get Rose's attention, because she sat right up and looked at me. "Who?!" She gripped my bicep and stared at me bug eyed.

"My father."

She gasped and slapped my arm. "You're father?" I nodded. "That's so mean. How could you beat up your own father?"

"Well easily, you watch him beat up your mother for such a long time and when you get hit there is so many kicks a dog can take until he turns vicious and I was that dog. I had enough of him beating my mother and me. He never once touched my sisters, but I couldn't watch my mother be in pain any more. I was 13 and pretty much taller then him. I beat him up."

She stared at me and frowned cupping my face. "Oh my baby. I am so glad you are okay now."

"I haven't seen him after that."

"You taught him a lesson. No one messes with Dimitri Belikov and his mothers." She giggled and kissed me. I kissed her back and cupped her face and brought her down to me as she laid down on me.

We kissed like this for almost all day until Adrian ran into the cabin with a girl of his own. Rose and I stayed quiet and looked over at Adrian. How could he be so blind not to notice their were others in here.

"Shh, don't be so loud." Adrian whispered to the girl. She giggled her response and then she was quiet. Rose looked at me with humor in her eyes. I put a finger to my lips and we got off the bed. We walked out of the door and once we were outside Rose giggled and held her stomach. I smirked and shook my head.

"That was so awkward." I said and shook my head.

"That was embarrassing. Are you kidding me?" She laughed harder and shook her head. "Baby, can we go to the lake?"

"Maybe you should go spend time with Lissa."

"No! She's with Christian. And where there is a Christian, there is a Tasha." She huffed and crossed her arms. I sighed. Grabbing her hand and took her to the lake. "Yay!"

I smiled and found this young woman so cute. We sat at the lake and stared at the blue sky. We laid side by side and I curled my am around her tiny body. She rested her head against my chest. I closed my eyes and enjoyed our little time we had together. Rose was curled up next to me and I felt her breathing evenly. She had fallen asleep, and it was nice today. A little too nice. I breathed lightly and smiled. I heard footsteps approaching us. I held Rose closer making sure it wasn't someone to break us up.

"Belikov? What are you doing with my daughter?" I heard the voice of a man I thought I wouldn't see until opening day. I sat straight up and tried to avoid eye contact but that seemed to not work so well. "well?"

"I uh. Well. Um. You see." I couldn't create a proper sentence. This man scared the crap out of me. I sighed and looked at Rose's sleeping form. "We were just hanging out and she fell asleep."

"Oh? You're not dating my daughter? Trying to take advantage of my daughter?" He pressed closer to me.

I shook my head. "N-no s-s-sir." I stuttered and gulped. It was all of a sudden getting hot. I started to play with my collar.

"Very well then. You know the rules Belikov. No dating the staff." He glared at me. I frowned and nodded.

"I am not dating your daughter sir." I looked at Rose's sleeping form. I could tell she was up now and listening to us.

"I somehow doubt that Belikov." Mr. Mazur knelt in front of me. "If you do so much as hurt my daughter. Sleep with my daughter, anything with sexual contact. I will bust your knee caps with my bare hands and watch you suffer in pain."

"Oh daddy. Stop being over protective." Rose said sleepily. "Leave Dimitri alone. I am fine. I can handle myself. If he hurts me, I know how to break someone's nose."

What is up with this family and breaking someone's something on their body? I was kind of scared to find out what Rose's mother is like.

I laughed nervously and looked at them. "I am uh, are you guys part of a bone breaking cult? Should I be warned about your mother Rose? Does she rip off men genitalia?"

"I wouldn't be here if she did Comrade." Rose sat up and stretched then pointed back at her dad.

I shook my head. "Okay, I'm scared now."

Rose rubbed my arm and smiled kissing my cheek. "Don't worry baby. Nothing will happen. And don't worry about my old man, he won't touch you baby."

I was feeling uncomfortable with her being so lovey with her father being around. I didn't like people to watch me get cozy with my girl. Well, she was my first girlfriend. So yeah I was going to be embarrassed.

"Uh, Rose. Not in front of your dad." I said squirming a little.

"Embarrassed of me?" She looked into my eyes. I shook my head. "Then why don't you kiss me?"

"Your father is watching us Rose. And if I kiss you, I might not be able to control myself this time." I winked at her and whispered the last part in her ear.

"Mm, daddy leave now. I would love to be alone with my boyfriend now." Rose held my arm and shooed her father away. I stared at her my eyes wide.

"Well I came here to tell you that we're having a bon-fire tonight before the campers get here. The um camp is opening up a bit earlier."

"Why? It usually opens on the 18th." I asked him.

"There's been strange happenings. And I want the kids here safe and back home safely." Mr. Mazur looked at me.

"What happenings?" Rose asked her father standing up.

Mr. Mazur sighed and rubbed his brow. "There was a murder a few miles away from here. The whole family was slaughtered. We haven't told the parents yet. But if we tell them now we won't make money. You'll be out of money Belikov. And we wouldn't have this camp."

"So risk the kids to keep this camp open" Rose said a bit pissed off that we were risking the kids. I wasn't so pleased, if I say so myself.

"We need the money." Mr. Mazur said like it was the bigger problem.

"Someone can die." Rose argued she looked at me for help. "Comrade, say something."

I look at Mr. Mazur then back at Rose. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "We have to tell the parents not to send their kids here. What do we say to the parents when their kid shows up in a body bag. 'Sorry ma'am or sir. There was a killer and we decided to send the bodies to you.' That doesn't sound to pleasant."

Rose nodded her head. "Let's not forget we can get sued big time. We are responsible for the kids. We can't just let them die."

Mr. Mazur rubbed his eyes and nodded. "I'll go make the phone calls. You two warn the others. Call in a meeting in 15 minutes. I want this camp on lock down. No one comes in. No one gets out. Understand me. I want the perimeters surrounded at night. So we have to go on guard. Belikov and Rose, I am putter you two in charge. Got it?"

I nodded my reply. "Yes sir, Mr. Daddy sir." I looked at Rose and rolled my eyes. She can be cute but obnoxious sometimes.

With that he left. Leaving me and Rose alone. It was scary to think that we were going on guard watch for a murderer and we can easily die. I grabbed Rose's hand and took her to each cabin, warning everyone of the immediate threats that were surrounding our camp.

I wrung my hands together as I paced back and forth. I watched as all 8 of us gathered around the outdoor stage and stand there like we were disturbed from the greatest times of our lives. Most of them were probably inside doing god knows what.

"Settle down." I said loudly enough for all of them to hear. "Thank you for coming under short notice. Abe has sent me to gather you here because this Fall the camp is closed. There has been a series of unfortunate events around here. A couple miles up the road, there was a Murder. We have to put this place on Lock down. Abe insists on us taking turns guarding the perimeters. I have no say in this and neither do you. Now, we will discuss time schedules for when each of us can guard. I say 4 groups of 2. There are an even amount of us."

Rose grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "My father insists on us to be on our best behaviors while this is going on. So, pick partners and not someone who will distract you. I pick Tasha Ozera." She smirked as she looked out in the crowd.

"I pick Mia Rinaldi" I said confidently.

"I guess I'll go with Mason Ashford" Christian spoke up.

"Who am I stuck with?" Adrian said scratching his head. "The only one left is Emil and he wants to kill me." I shrugged. "OH Come on Dimitri. My family will miss me too."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll get Emil. You take Mia. I swear Adrian if one of you two end up dead. I will kill you."

"How can you kill me, if I am all ready dead? Isn't that an over kill or just plain stupid?" Adrian raised a brow at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. We all dispersed from the stage and went back to what we were doing. We were waiting on Abe to get back and tell us what was to happen after the parents were called.

Rose took me back to the lake and she took of her shirt and shorts then ran over to the dock. "Join me for a quick swim? I know its cold out here. But I want to swim before we die."

"We're not going to die Roza. Trust me." I walked over to her and put my jacket around her. "I don't want anyone to see you like this."

"I'm just in my bra and underwear." She said like it was no big deal. I gave her a pointed look. "You've never seen a naked girl before?"

I chuckled. "I have, but not in person."

"Oh? You like to watch porno's huh?" She smirked and traced my lip. "That's okay. I've never seen a naked man before, well you were the first guy I saw in just a towel yesterday." She took her finger away from my lip and I almost whimpered. Rose looked down at her naked feet and blushed. "Dimitri? Are you a virgin?"

I shifted from my left leg to my right. I only did that when I got nervous and that question made me nervous as hell. I stayed quiet for about 30 seconds to think of what could be said to avoid such a question like that.

I sighed and decided to settle for the truth. I nodded. "Yes. I am." I bit my lip ready for her to laugh at me and say how can a 24 year old man like me be a virgin? But it never came. All she did was look at me. "Rose, say something."

She shook her head and smiled. "That is so sweet." She moved closer and cupped my face. "I have never met a man who was a virgin."

"Not many are." I looked into her eyes. "Are, are you a virgin?"

She looked down and shook her head. "No I'm not." She took her hand away from my face and walked to the end of the dock. I followed her not sure why she was moving away from me.

"It's okay." I said to her. "I'm not going to judge you."

Rose just stood in front of me, not moving or anything. I was afraid she passed out again, but this time standing up. I moved close before she fell in but I saw she was still awake but her eyes were looking at something.

"Roza?" I asked her quietly. Making sure not to disturb her.

Rose shook her head and looked at me. "Sorry. I thought I saw something, across the lake. I saw a man. But there's no man now."

"Maybe you're scared because of the news your father gave us." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah you're probably right." She nodded and looked at the lake. "So you're not made at me for not being a virgin?"

"There's nothing to be mad about. I can't change your past. Although I do wish you were so we can experience our first time together. But it's okay."

Rose just stared at me and then kissed me with so much passion. "You are such a cutie Dimitri Belikov. How in the hell did I get so lucky to get you?"

"Fate?" I said as I grabbed her waist.

"I don't believe in fate. But if you believe in it. Then I guess I should too because you are so worth trusting." She smiled and sighed happily. "Okay, so since we have to watch out for this killer tonight. I say before we leave here..." She trailed off.

"We should make love?" I asked hoping that, that is what she was going for. When she nodded I let go of the breath I was holding and smiled at her.

"Yes, we should. But make it very romantic." She hinted at me that her first time wasn't romantic and was more of a Wham! Bam! Thank you ma'am!

I nodded and kissed her cheek. "So how about that swim?" I took my shirt and shoes.

She giggled and nodded taking off my jacket. "Before we go in. Take off your pants."

I nodded and took my pants off and stood in my batman boxers. Yeah I was rocking the batman. She bit her lip as she looked over my body. I felt a little nervous under her gaze.

"Stop looking at me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Crossing your arms isn't going to stop me from looking comrade." She grabbed my arm and we both jumped into the water together. I came back up yelping from it being cold. Rose squealed and jumped on my back. "Oh god. This is cold."

"You wanted to go swimming." I smirked and she bit my neck. "OW! Really Roza?"

"We heard squealing and was wondering if Rose was eating you. We came over as fast as we could and we found her eating you Belikov." Christian smirked. "Can we join the party. This whole thing got us in a fritz."

Adrian nodded his agreement. "We're all panicking here. Some of the councilors wanted to go home."

"Guys. We're not going to die." I said. "We're getting worked up for no reason."

"Uh Hello? Belikov. Have you not seen the horror movies? Only the virgin's survive. And uh news flash. I'm not a virgin."

"Well then I guess you're dying Ivashkov." I said breathing deeply.

He gaped at me. "I am too pretty to die."

"Well I guess it was nice knowing ya." Christian said sitting on the edge. "I'm going to die too."

"Oh my god. You guys shut the hell up. We're not going to die. This isn't a movie, it's the fucking real world. Just grow a vagina and shut the hell up." Rose yelled at us. I looked back at her.

"Isn't the saying, 'Grow a pair?' not, 'Grow a vagina?'" Christian said to her.

"No, because balls hurt if you hit them, and vagina's well they can a pounding." She got off my back and went over to Christian. "So shut up." She splashed him and Lissa jumped back squealing. "Oops, sorry Liss. I didn't see you there."

Lissa smirked and took off her clothes and dove right into the lake and she started to splash rose. I backed away because I was getting splashed. I got up on the deck and watched as the two girls splashed each other. Uh, could you say hot?

I looked over at Christian he seemed to have the same expression as I did. We watched out girlfriends look completely hot in just their bras and underwear. Oh god, I was suddenly getting hard again.

"You might want to put that thing away Belikov. Here comes the boss's daughter." Adrian smirked. I looked back and my eyes widen. I jumped into the lake to hide myself from him. But I couldn't stay in the water forever. I came back up and spluttered water all over the place. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was staring at me. I looked at them and Rose had tears in her eyes. I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Belikov..." Abe trailed off. I knew this wasn't good. "It's your sisters."

"What about them?" Then it hit me. I didn't call them and tell them not to come. I looked up at Abe and shook my head. "Please don't tell me their here." He shook his head. I got out of the water and looked at him. "Then what?"

"The police found their car crashed into a tree on their way here?"

My world stopped. I shook my head. This could not be happening. Not my sisters. No! I bit my lip and looked at him. "Are they okay?"

"They weren't in the car when they found them?"

"God dammit. Tell me, are they dead?" I yelled now.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri." Was all he said. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. Grabbing my clothes, not looking at any of them. I walked off. I got to my cabin and slammed the door shut. I looked at all my stuff and I lost it.

* * *

**Sorry that it's a bit slow at the beginning. I had gotten writers block from the time of 5 pm to 10 pm. Then inspiration hit me. so tell me what you think... Review please!**

**Dedicated to my best friend ItaSaku1 and my sissybear who i love so very berry much and i know she is reading this. :) Love you Suzie. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy; Richelle Mead does. Sorry for Any mistakes.**

**Darkness Falls**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Dimitri's POV**

I sat on my bed with a photo of my sisters in my hand. I closed my eyes and started to think of all the things that we have been through together. I started to have flashbacks to when I wanted to hang out with my sisters, I was about 9, they were about 6 or 7. I had dressed up to get married to their dolls, about ten times. I cringed just thinking about it now. But it brought a smile to my face.

I could just hear my sisters laughter, the way they taunted me and the way they played pranks on me. I couldn't do anything about it because mama would get mad at me. I could see their hidden smirks as I got in trouble for most of the things they did.

I shook my head as another memory came to mind. The way my sisters use to run to me for advice, for anything. Even if it was girl problems, I still helped them. I couldn't think of better sisters then the one's I have now. I just wished that I had some type of information about my sisters. I just need to know if they are alive and not dead.

The door behind me closed and light footsteps heading my way. The increase of my bed sunk down and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the arms and just felt my body shut down. I reached my hand up and touched the hand that was on my chest over my heart. I breathed evenly and brought the hand to my lips. Kissing each finger softly, I heard a sigh from behind me.

Turning around I looked into Rose's eyes and she threw her arms around me holding me. I broke down and started to cry into her shoulders. I felt her rock me back and forth as she stroked my hair back. She kissed my head, whispering sweet nothings into my ears. Telling me it was going to be fine, and that my sisters were going to be okay. But how could we be so sure?

Rose let go of me and I just looked down at my hands. I sniffed a bit and wiped my eyes. I felt Rose's hand lift my chin up and kiss me softly. I closed my eyes and cupped her face as I kissed her heatedly. Like I needed her and my life depended on her. I continued to kiss her until she pulled away. I looked at her to see what she was doing. She stood up and I noticed she was in just a white robe. I blinked rapidly as she started to take off the robe. She showed once shoulder then the other. I watched as she opened it more and I saw her breasts. She let the robe drop to the ground and she crawled back onto the bed. I licked my lips and watched her come closer to me.

Rose started to kiss my temple, then my jaw line. She kissed my lips gently and ran her finger down my chest. Scraping her nail over my nipple making it hard for her pleasure. I moaned as she leaned down and took my elongated nipple into her mouth. She bit down hard and I hissed in pleasure. This was so much like my dream, but without the restraints.

I helped her take off my boxers, and after she laid on her back. She looked at me with the 'come hither' look and I did so. I laid half on and half off of her. We kissed for awhile, clinging onto each other. I pulled her close to me, so we were pressed chest to chest. I felt her heart beating against mine. She gripped my back as I kissed her neck.

We laid naked on the sheets as she cuddled up against me. No we didn't have sex, we just made out like horny teenagers. But it was the best make out session I have ever had. I parted my lips to let out the breath I was holding onto for so long.

Rose drew patterns into my chest and kissed my chest softly. I smiled a little that she was here when I needed her most. I really had no idea what I would do if Rose wasn't here right now. I probably would have had one of those 'in-the-moment' things and acted without thinking. I sighed as reality came back and hit me like a ton of bricks.

"It's going to be okay Dimitri. We'll find your sisters." Rose said and leaned on her elbow to look at me.

"Where do we start? We have no clue." I breathed deeply. "Like where exactly did the car hit the tree?"

"I can't answer that Dimitri. Maybe we can find a clue or something." She sighed and stroked my hair. "You need sleep Dimitri. You look like hell."

"Thanks." I closed my eyes and felt Rose get up. My eyes shot right open. "No. Where are you going?"

"To turn out the light. I'm not leaving you Dimitri. I would never leave you. Never, ever." I used those worlds earlier today. I promised to Rose I was never going to leave her. And I will make sure I will never leave her. But right then and there. I knew how much I meant to her. And I was pretty damn proud that she cared about me.

"Good." I replied. "Never leave me." I just had to make sure that she understood to never leave me.

I felt her get in bed with me and pulled the blankets over us. I reached over and turned out the light.

"We start early to look for your sister. The other councilors will have to deal without our presence." Rose said and kissed my cheek. I nodded my reply and wrapped my arms around her body. I must have been pretty damned tired, because I fell asleep instantly.

I was surrounded in a dark room. There was so source of light. Just hard floors and cold walls. The temperature in the rooms kept dropping. I started to shiver trying to warm myself up. I tried to adjust my eyes in the dark to see. I started to look around, making things out. I saw a table with a lamp on it. I tried to get up but couldn't. I felt falling.

There was something around my ankle that was keeping me to the floor. I tugged and pulled against it. But it wouldn't budge. I heard a faint cry in the distance and tried to make it out.

"What do you want from me?" The voice was familiar. I just didn't know who it belonged to.

"You know what I want." I heard a cry. "Oh don't cry now." This voice was evil. He definitely wasn't nice.

"I can't tell you where it is." Where what is? What are they talking about? "I don't know where it is."

"Don't you dare lie to me or they get it." I heard cried of other girls.

"Please don't hurt them. I'll do anything. Just don't hurt them." The girl cried. I started to shake the chain that was keeping me locked in place.

"it seems like our guest of honor has awaken." The evil voiced man said.

"Don't you dare touch him!" The main voiced cried out.

"Don't touch my brother you asshole!" I heard. I knew that voice anywhere. That was my sister Karolina.

A door opened and I saw the silhouette of a tall man. I closed my eyes as the light seemed to hurt my sight. I raised a hand in front of my face to block the bright light. The man had come closer and cupped my face sneering at me. I closed my eyes not to make contact with his own. I gasped as I felt something sharp dig into my face. I flinched as the man hoisted me up and took the chain off my leg. I wanted to run and save the girls. But I felt so tired and sick. The man took me out to the room with the girls. I saw my sisters chained to the wall. I wanted to run to them and hold them in my arms forever. But that didn't seem likely.

"Dimitri." All of my sisters said to me. I tried to smile but my mouth felt so dry and my lips felt so chapped. I looked at the new person chained to a spinning wheel of death. Rose hung there with just a black cloth covering her body. I wanted to reach out to her but I was now being chained to the wall. What is up with me being tied up?

"Now that I have you hear Belikov. Where is the money?" Why is it always about money? And what the hell is her talking about?

"What money?" I asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

That earned me a slap in the face. "Don't toy with me Belikov. I want to know where the fuck the money is now. Or I press this button and one of them gets blown up."

"Let Sonya go. Please, she's pregnant." I looked at Sonia who looked paler then paper.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. They both go."

"Why are you so obsessed with money?" I asked. I got back slapped and my lip was bleeding now. I tasted copper in my mouth. "Money doesn't make you happy."

"Oh but to guys like me. They do." He started to laugh. "I want you to watch something Belikov."

He moved away from me and walked over to Rose. He slit the cloth on her, spilling out her breasts. I watched as he moved the knife closer to her breasts. I started to breathe deeply.

"Don't touch her. Please. Do not touch Rose." I started to panic.

"Time is ticking Belikov. You tell me where the money is, and I'll let them go. If not, lights out." He raised his fist and punched me repeatedly in the face.

I felt a light touch to my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see I was in my cabin. What on god's green earth was that? Who the fuck dreams about their sister and girlfriend tied up and being tortured by an unknown man. I looked at Rose and she looked at me worried. I touched my brow and I was sweating like a pig. I closed my eyes and began to breathe evenly.

"Are you all right Dimitri" Rose asked me.

I nodded. "I think so." I opened my eyes and looked at Rose. "Would you believe me if I told you I have a clue as just to where my sisters have been taken to?"

"Dimitri, we can't assume..." She started but I cut her off.

"No. It's weird. I get these dreams, where if I am connected to the person. I can know where they are at. But not the location. Do you understand what I am saying?"

She shook her head. I sighed and started to think.

"Okay say that, I knew my sisters were in a basement. But which basement. There are over millions of basements."

"I get what you're saying. But how do we know?"

"We don't. I do. I just had a dream that we were in the basement with my sisters. Locked up and some man wanted money. Why the money?"

"I was in your dream?" I nodded. "Do your dreams always come true?" I nodded again. "So what ever happens in your dreams happen in real life?" I nodded again. "What happened to me in your dream?"

I held my breath and looked at her. "You were close to getting raped in my dream."

She closed her eyes and started to cry. "Not again. Please not again."

"What do you mean not again?" I asked her. Trying to hold her but she moved away from me.

"This same fucking thing happened last time. No matter where I go. They keep finding me."

"Who Rose?" She didn't answer me. I got up and walked over to her. "Tell me who keeps following you?"

She gulped and closed her eyes. "A man with a jagged scar on his face. From his temple down to his chin. He has greasy blonde hair and gray eyes. He walks with a limp and he's always s after young girls."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "That's the man I saw." I whispered.

Rose started to cry and hugged me tightly. "He won't stop. Stop until he gets what he has. And it isn't the money, he's after."

"Who is he after Rose?"

She shook her head and stayed quiet. I had to know who exactly he was after, so I knew who to protect if they are close to that person. I watched her as she paced back and forth. Her hair a rumpled mess. I want to take her back to bed and kiss away her worries. But then again I had my own worries to worry about.

"Rose, stop this right now!" I yelled at her. "Tell me who they are after."

"My dad"

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**What are your thoughts. Tell me in your review! Or if you have anything that can be done for part 2. I am running out of idears peoples. LOL But your reviews are what keeps me up to spaz man! Thank you! Bless Your Face. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again Audience. I am sorry for my lack of updates. My laptop died and had to get a new battery. Sucks? I know. So for now, I am going to make this quick and uncomplicated. It seems that if I write something my time goes by faster. **

**So in the meantime, don't hesitate to review or read my other non-finished stories. *Laughs!* Oh god, I need help. Maybe some medication. I am going to pretend I have writers block. (Well I don't, I am full of ideas, I'm quite stuffed) but that does not mean I will update everyday. Post in the reviews who you want to see as the mysterious man? I was thinking making Victor the mysterious man and I was like NAH! That's too common. **

**Now wayward on with the story. (it's talk like a pirate day in my family, just don't ask)**

**This chapter is nothing but a filler. It may not have any meaning to the story. I just felt like writing this, because well, I can. There's no rule saying: You can't write a filler, it's illegal. If there is. Sorry, my bad, will not happen again. PSYCH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy. (boy I wish I did)**

* * *

**Darkness Falls...**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Dimitri's POV:**

I walked into Abe's office with a firm grip on Rose's hand. The entire time walking over to this god forsaken cabin, Rose was pleading me not to go. I couldn't stand knowing that my sister could be kidnapped because of this man. I mean really, he should have know that he was being tracked down by a man that wants to kill him.

I slammed my hand on the receiver ending Abe's phone call. He looked at me like he wanted to murder me. I didn't give a fuck what he wanted to do. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Belikov, you have 5 seconds to get your hand off my phone before I cut it off." He bellowed out.

I gave a humorless laugh. "I would love to see you try."

Rose stood behind me her eyes filled with fear and hurt. I tried to ignore the fact that I was the one that had hurt her by dragging her over here.

"Boy, so help me god, I will back slap the shit out of you." I pushed the phone off the desk. Abe jumped over the desk ready to attack me, I jumped back and held him back.

"Put one hand on me, I swear I will take you down. I am in no mood for you right now." I growled out. Abe ended up back slapping me. "Really? You're going to bitch slap me. Keep it going. I don't care."

"You're fucking crazy!" Rose yelled from behind me.

"Yeah I might be crazy, but your father is a fucking lunatic." I turned around and punched Abe in the face. "You're the reason why my sisters are missing."

Abe stood there. "I don't know what you are talking about"

"You, you made some fucking deal with the devil and he's after you because you couldn't repay your debt. So now he is after you and can kidnap anyone he wants just so he can get to you. And now you fucking asshole, he got my sisters."

I threw him down but he had gotten a hold of my legs and brought me down. He began to hit me. But I did not once flinch or feel the pain.

"Stop it!" Rose yelled. "Please, daddy stop!"

She tried to pull him off and Abe pushed her away into the table. I had watched Rose fall down and I had gotten furious. I pushed my hands on his chest and pushed him away. "You do not put your hands on a woman. Especially your daughter."

Rose came at me and started hitting me. "Get out. NOW!" She slapped me in the face. That hurt more then Abe hitting me. "You don't touch my father."

I stared at her and shook my head. "You are unbelievable." I laughed. "You seriously don't give a shit about what is going on out here."

"Dimitri. You get out of here, or I'll call the police."

I raised my hands in defeat. "Fine. I'll go. But so you know, when I'm out there trying to save my sisters, and you're there. I'll leave you there to die."

With that I walked out of the office and back to my cabin. I was pretty sure my lip was busted and swollen. But I didn't give a flying fuck about what was wrong with my face. I walked into the cabin when I arrived, I grabbed my stuff and left. I had to get out there and find my sisters. I had to. If not, then they would be dead, and I would die.

I traveled down the road for quite some time. It was a long walk. I heard footsteps behind me and I continued to ignore them. I quicken my pace when all of a sudden, Tasha and Adrian jumped in front of me. I shook my head and ignored them. Trying to maneuver around them. But they blocked my path.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We heard what happened back with the boss man" Adrian scratched his head. "You got some balls Belikov. Big one's."

I shrugged and pushed my way through them. "Wait a minute. How did you two leave?"

"Easy, while you were packing Abe practically called off the search for your sisters. So we snuck out passed the wards." Tasha smiled and joined to be by my side. "So here we are. Trying to help you look for your sisters."

"You know the dangers in helping me right? We might not make it out alive."

"We know. Look Dimitri, you are our friend. You have been there for us, for everything. We never asked you to help us. Yet, you were there by our sides." Tasha placed a hand on my arm. "I may be a bitch and a bit clingy to you. But that's because I don't want to lose our friendship. So I am giving my life up, just to help you find your sisters."

"Yeah, she's right. You were there when my dad started to bust my balls about who I am and what I do. You stuck up for me. I never liked you before but I have come to grow to enjoy your company."

Well if this isn't a declaration of love. I didn't know what was anymore. I sighed and nodded letting them come along for the journey.

"You kind of look like a homeless man. You have a bag and a busted lip." Tasha said walking beside me as we began to walk.

"Thanks for the vote of self-esteem Tash." I rolled my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was pretty sure I was lost.

"Hey why didn't we take the car?" Adrian said after a few minutes. I looked at him with an icy glare. "I'm sorry. I should keep my mouth shut. I was just saying."

I sighed and shook my head. "I didn't want the trouble of having a car blow off our cover if we ever make it to see where my sisters were taken."

"How do you know where they are?"

I shook my head. "I don't." I stopped and looked at them. "Listen all I know is that he has him in a basement. He could be hurting them, torturing them" Or probably killed them. I pushed that thought aside. These were my sisters. They were strong women. They would not go without a fight. And a fight they would put up, too.

I looked passed Tasha and tried to adjust my eyes in the dark a little. I saw a small flicker of what looked like a light. I moved closer towards the woods, I stopped only to see that whatever was there, was watching me, watching whatever it was. I took a step back. I counted to ten before I caught the courage to go farther into the woods. I bit my lip and took a deep breathe and let it out loudly. I heard Tasha and Adrian behind me. We had no source of light whatsoever. So we had to be careful for whatever could be in our way. I reached back behind me and grabbed Tasha's hand. The first time I was willing to touch the woman.

Adrian however was awfully quiet. I turned around and there was no sign of Adrian. I began to panic. I turned to Tasha and she had a look of worry on her face. I held my breathe and let it go a minute later. I was hoping this was a prank, one that wasn't funny, and Adrian would jump out now. But Adrian never jumped out. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes and then looked at Tasha.

"Adrian's missing." She whispered.

I gave her a 'DUH' stare but she couldn't see it. I think. "We have to keep moving. We'll find Adrian later."

She nodded and we continued to walk closer to what looked like the same cabin I stumbled upon when me and Rose had gotten lost. I frowned and walked over to it, finding all the lights on inside. Tasha danced around uncomfortably as I walked to the open door.

Now there was one rule that I had learned from the scary movies. Never walk to the creepy abandon place. That's most likely where you're friends slaughters. And Never call out 'Hello, Anyone in here' because I doubt whoever is after you will answer 'Yeah I am in the kitchen. Want a sandwich?' But right now, in this situation. I was so tempted to call out if anyone was home.

"Hello? Anyone in here? Your front door was open and we need help. Our friend has gone missing." I heard Tasha call out. I quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth and pulled her into the dark shadows. I gritted my teeth and looked at her. I put a finger to my lips, motioning her to be quiet. I frowned as a man came to the door. He was an old man, maybe in his 70s. He looked a little to old to be out here alone.

"Hello?" The man coughed out. "You better not be playing games with me you..." The man stopped to have a coughing fit.

I let Tasha go and walked over to the man. "Sorry sir. We were lost. And well, our friend has gone missing."

This was so taking us much more longer then needed. I tapped my foot as the man stopped coughing. He took at me and Tasha standing there. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why don't you two come in. Have a drink." I wanted to deny but he seemed lonely and hardly got visitors, I suppose. I looked down and nodded.

We entered the cabin, and I was not expecting what I saw.

**(I am changing to Rose's POV now. I have to think of other things that will happen in the mind of Dimitri Belikov.)**

**Rose POV:**

I sat there staring at the door when Dimitri left. I looked at my father, I was mad at him still too. I couldn't believe him and Dimitri had fought. It was scary to see my boyfriend, well I don't even know what he was anymore, fight my father. And actually get him down. I have never seen that in my entire life. And right now, I felt trapped under my fathers heavy gaze. I knew what was coming. He was going to bitch me out because I had told Dimitri a secret, that I should have never told. But I had to. Dimitri's dream felt too real like it was all ready happening. Sensing Deja Vu.

I looked at my father as he had straightened up his office. I licked my bleeding lip that had been given to me by my father. I would have expected that from him, but not in front of Dimitri. I sighed and sucked on my lip to stop it from bleeding. I had no idea how I was going to explain myself for what just happened. I just wished Dimitri would have listened to me when I said do not come over here, this is what would have happened.

"I don't want you to see that boy again. Got me?" Abe said in a tone that held any emotion. Just monotone, it scared the shit out of me.

"Why can't I see Dimitri? I am 21 I am able to make the decisions myself." I spoke coolly.

My father ticked his jaw and looked at me. "You want to be with a man who attacks, just about anyone."

"His sisters are missing, and you just acted like nothing happened." I cried out. "He was pissed off because you are the one that is in trouble and Nathan is attacking this camp so he can get you back."

My father said nothing more and left. He knew I was right, I knew I was right. I had no right to attack Dimitri, but it was my father he was beating up. I couldn't just stand back and watch him walk in and beat the hell out of my father. It would have been different if my father beat up Dimitri. I would have flipped out too. But I was so stuck in the middle. I had to do what I did best. I had to call in re-enforcements and help Dimitri find his sisters.

I had grabbed a couple of people with me to scope out the place. My first instinct was telling me to go into the cabin in the woods. The one me and Dimitri stumbled upon earlier. I had a gut feeling that is exactly where Dimitri had went. I had to remember where exactly where we went.

About 15 minutes later we found the cabin. Mia was whining the entire time behind me saying she had to use the bathroom. I would have offered a tree, but seeing that there weren't many surrounding the cabin. She might as well waited until we got into the cabin. I sighed and knocked on the door. Me, Mia, Christian, Lissa, and Eddie had waited, and waited. And waited. And waited. Until the door finally opening showing us an old man. He was creepy, and yet cute in a creepy way. I felt bad for the guy.

He let us in and we found out his name was Victor he has a daughter but she passed away years ago. Which made me think that he was even more lonelier. We sat for awhile in what was the living room. It happened to be more like a vacation spot. The walls were still clean. It had the smell of old people and moth balls. EEKK! I looked around until I heard a voice. Oh no! Tasha followed us.

"Hello? Anyone in here? Your front door was open and we need help. Our friend has gone missing." She said. I heard someone else with her. I got up and followed the old man to the door. After he had yelled about something and had a coughing fit, Dimitri came into view. I quickly ran into the living room and tripped over the table. When I heard footsteps approaching and looked up seeing Dimitri and Tasha looming over us.

Well can you saw awkward?

* * *

**There you have it fellow readers. I have made this some what difficult. Like I said it does not belong but the old man has a very very important Role. Can anyone guess what his role is? I know it. But I won't say. **

**Review! Please. I beg of you. Just kidding. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy; those rights are reserved for Richelle Mead. **

**Darkness Falls**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**DPOV:**

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I was way beyond shocked, words cannot describe what I am feeling right now. I groaned and looked at the bunch in front of me. I closed my eyes and could not believe this was happening. The plan was not going as planned. I counted to three before all the shocked faces and awkwardness went down. I walked into the living room and paced the old wooden floors. I tried to analyze what went wrong. I tried to add it all up but it didn't make sense. None of this made any sense to me whatsoever.

I walked over to the window and looked at the reflections in the window. I saw one person in particular watching me. I lowered my eyes from her view. I couldn't believe she was here and now watching me. She was probably over thinking why I came here with Tasha. Probably thinking that, when the going gets tough, I run to the whore. I guess you could say that. But I didn't run into her. I simply told her to go away but she didn't listen. No one ever does. Especially Rose. She was not suppose to be here. It wasn't part of the plan.

Rose shot me a look in the window again and I nodded, she walked away and I heard her talking to someone. Whoever she talked to had lead her somewhere. I watched where they went and I was too follow after. I pushed myself away from the window and turned around and walked the direction Rose and Victor headed off to. I wrung my hands together as I walked down the hall to whatever room Rose was in now. I passed Victor and he gave me a curt nod, as if he was on the secret too.

I walked into the room and saw Rose sitting on the bed. Like she was expecting me to blow up at her. I couldn't even get words out of my mouth to even begin. I sighed and shook my head, looking at her exasperated, she took my silence an acceptance to talk. I waited for her excuse, only it never came. She walked over to me and touched my bruised eye and I flinched a bit, since it was still sore.

"Does it hurt?" She asked quietly. I nodded my head and said nothing. "Good."

"Good?" I asked confused.

"Next time you'll listen to me." Rose walked over to the dresser and looked at the large mirror sitting on it. "But other then that, I am sorry he hit you."

"I was expecting to being hit back." I smirked and walked over to her. I rubbed her shoulders gently. "I knew your father would fight back."

"He always fights back. You know, I'm surprised he let you live." I chuckled. "I'm serious. He would have killed you."

"I know. I didn't care."

"I would have cared. And so would your sisters." I flinched at that truth. I knew they would all missed me if I had died. Just as I would miss them if they died. I moved back a bit and let Rose turn around and lean against the dresser.

"You didn't stick to the plan." I said.

"I know." She whispered. "I'm sorry, but I was so anxious about knowing what was here. I needed answers."

"Well you got them."

"Could he be, you know, a suspect?" She played with the zipper on my jacket.

"Hard to say, I mean he's creepy, and lives alone in the woods, in this cabin." I gestured around the place.

Rose nodded and unzippered my jacket. "Can I put it on?" I nodded. She took it right off and put it on, smiling. "Mm, now I'm warm."

I Chuckled and shook my head. "Roza, what am I going to do with you?"

"Hmm," she pretended to think and put her finger to her lips, tapping away lightly and her expression shown, as if she came up with the greatest idea ever. "I have a few things in mind."

"None, that include clothing removal?" I rose a brow at her and she pouted. "You weren't thinking of.."

"What I just thought. We're in this creepy cabin, and we can.." I cut her off.

"No Rose. We are not doing it in some strangers home. Let alone a suspect. He could be in cahoots with the actual suspect and have this place wired." I pointed out.

She sucked in a long breathe and walked away from me. I thought she was going to leave, until I saw her scope out the place. She was looking everywhere for wires, cameras, and microphones. She looked like she was onto something, I felt like I was a super cool FBI cop from one of those CSI shows and was undercover, trying to catch a crook. Well we were technically. Just minus the cool gadgets, and badges.

I walked over to Rose and seen what she saw. She put a finger to her lips and walked to the bed, she lifted the pillows and saw a remote. I looked confused for a second.

"He doesn't have a TV." I looked around the room and nodded. "So there must be a camera." She looked from the bed, to the top of the dresser. "Ah-ha. Got you." She smirked and walked over to the top shelf and pulled down a camera. "This guy must get a kick out of this."

"What?" I asked walking over to her as she showed me the LCD screen. It showed of many visitors in this room, and most are couples. This is why Victor led us here. He thought we were going to... "That Bastard."

Rose put a hand on my arm and smiled. "It's okay Dimitri. We should give him a little tease."

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly. I knew exactly what she meant.

"We give a little strip tease and then call him out. It's plain and simple." She gave me a 'DUH' shake of the head.

"I don't know Rose."

She threw her arms up in exasperation and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You are such a prude Dimitri. Do you not want to have fun, before, I don't know. We die."

"I don't want fun until my sisters are found." I said quietly. "Sorry, for being innocent and just want to save my family."

Rose walked over to me and sat me on the bed with her. "Look I'm sorry. I don't mean to be pushy, but I want this so badly. I want to have you. What if something happened to us, I'll never have you."

"Nothing won't happen to us, because I know nothing will."

"How can you be so sure Dimitri? You saw what happened in your dream. Would you want me, after what happens? Or would you run away and stay as far away from me?"

I grasped her hands in mine and shook my head. "I would never run away Rose. Maybe that's what you're reading too much into. You keep thinking that bad shit is going to happen to us. But it's not."

"So what happens now?" She asked, that subject finally done and over with.

"We make a new plan. One that you will Stick to." I said and touched her nose. "And then maybe, when we're in a different location, we can.."

"Shouldn't the who matter. Not the where." Rose stated. "I mean, if you really like someone shouldn't you love them wherever you are?"

"Didn't you do that with the guy you were last with."

"I never loved him." She spat.

"So you just did it because you felt it was right?"

She pushed me away and stood up. "I didn't do it because I wanted to. I didn't do it because of the guy either. I was forced to do it Dimitri. I was kidnapped, blindfolded and raped. I couldn't control it." She was growing angry now. I got up and walked over to her. "Don't touch me."

I backed away and looked at her. "Just calm down Rose I didn't know."

"Of you didn't know. You never asked."

"Oh yes, I should always ask a girl.. 'hey before we have sex, have you been raped?' Yes that works out perfectly. If you haven't noticed, I don't delve into private lives. I just thought it was your personal business. So I didn't further it." She was quiet. I walked back over to her and cupped her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't like me anymore, so I assumed."

"There you go. Assuming again. Just jumping to a conclusion before you even find out. I hate that about you Rose. You just assume, assume, assume."

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry okay."

I nodded my head and held her waist. "Apology accepted."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I pulled her closer and kissed her gently. "Now, don't ever say you hate something about me."

"I will never say that again my love." She giggled. "What?"

"Don't say that you sound like an old man."

"Speaking of old men. We should get out of here first." I said and headed towards the door.

"Wait? We know that the man has a camera. But what if we turn it off." She suggested.

"Rose, what I said earlier, I meant it. I don't want my first time to be in this creepy cabin. Our friends are out there waiting for us, and we're taking longer to talk then it should."

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine, whats the plan Sam." She crossed her arms and leaned against the bed post.

I smirked, "first, I need you to promise, please promise, that you will stick to the plan this time."

She held out her pinky and I grabbed it with mine. "Promise" She said and sat on the bed.

After awhile of talking and making a new plan me and Rose walked out of the room and back to our friends. Tasha looked up and smirked, she walked over to me and held my arm. I shook her off and walked over to my previous spot at the window. Victor looked up from his spot and a smile played on his lips. I couldn't help the smile of my own play upon my lips. I looked at Rose and nodded towards her.

"Can I use a phone?" Rose said.

"I don't have a phone." Victor looked at Rose.

"Well, I need to call my dad. It's Urgent. I need him to bring me some lady stuff. I just got my friend and well you know the drill with women." She smiled sweetly.

I rolled my eyes. I told Rose not to go with that story. But it worked perfectly. I could see him falling for it. I watched Rose walk away with Victor to wherever he held a phone or a bathroom. I stood up and searched the walls. Everyone was looking at me until I found something a wire. The guy had no TVs and no phones, but he certainly does have a lot of wires. I followed it.

"Dimitri, what are you doing?" Lissa said. I looked at her and pointed to the ceiling. There was a chandelier with the wires connected to it and a blinking read light.

"he's watching" I mouthed to her. Everyone saw what I said and covered their mouths. I walked over Christian and moved him out of the way. I stood on my toes and touched the ceiling and it shown an attic door. I was getting the hang of searching places. I should become a cop.

I walked around again and found a door. I opened it and it lead to a basement. I couldn't contain my joy that I had found a basement. I closed the door behind me and walked down the stairs. I turned on the light and saw nothing. It was a regular basement. I couldn't help the disappointment on my face, when I discovered there was nothing in here. Just old shit. I was getting annoyed now. I swore I was close to finding my sisters and nothing. It led me to nothing.

I stomped up the stairs and over to the old man and grabbed him by his shirt. He looked at me like I had five heads. I was so fumed right now. I needed answers and I needed them now. "Where are they?"

"Where are who?" He asked me.

"My sisters." I growled.

Rose ran over to me and placed a hand on my arm. "Dimitri stop."

"I asked you old man. Where are my sisters?" I hoisted the old man up.

"Dimitri. He doesn't know. I asked him all ready. He has camera's in here because he watches for trespassers. He has camera's all over his house." Rose looked at me. Damn it. Now I'm the one that screwed up the plan. I closed my eyes and let the man go.

He straightened out his shirt and looked pointedly at me. "Leave my house now. Or I'll get the police."

"Not the first threat about police used on me. It doesn't scare me." I walked away from him and walked out of the cabin. I heard everyone follow me. And Christian was the wise ass that spoke. "Don't even say anything Christian. I am in no mood."

He stared at me and laughed. "Dude, Belikov. You have gone psycho. I swear. Ever since your sisters were announced missing. You just started to jump on everyone like they are a suspect. You need to calm down. We will find your sisters. We can't just jump in whenever we feel like it. It takes time. We can't go on a full blown plan."

"He's right." Eddie spoke up.

"Who asked you guys anyways?" I said and walked away. "You guys don't know anything and you guys think like you do but you don't."

"Look Dimitri, you need to calm down. Or you will end up hurting yourself and your sisters will never be found." Eddie said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Boy, get your hand off me.."

"Or what? You going to haul me off my ass and shake me around? Look I am not afraid of you Dimitri. You need to stop acting like some big bad guy and just face reality. You are a scared little bitch." He said.

I shoved his hand off my shoulder and continued to walk away. I didn't realize I was alone. No one followed me. Not even Rose. I turned around and saw them staring at something. I didn't know what they were looking at. So I decided to turn around and see what has gotten them so frozen.

"Guys, come on, I know I am not that big of a..." I stopped and looked at what had them frozen. Right in front of them what a wolf. A gray wolf. And boy did he look angry. I let a breath and grabbed for Rose's hand. She squeezed my hand and I stepped back. "Don't move" I said through gritted teeth.

"You think we would move." Mason said.

We all watched the wolf stand there watching us. This had to be the scariest thing I have ever encountered. Rose gave out a yelp when she backed up into a tree. Shit. We're screwed.

That was until Victor came out of the cabin with a rifle in his hand and shot at the ground. That was when the wolf lunged at us. All of us parted ways and ran like crazy. I was running with all my might. You can't outrun a wolf. Its just a known fact. I just ran like hell. I could see Eddie and Mason running next to me. Lissa, Rose, Tasha, Mia, and Christian ran the opposite direction. This was one thing that had me scared. The girls were by themselves with just Christian to protect him. He was no match against the wolf. Well none of us were. But the wolf was on our tail. Literally. We hauled ass until one of us was taken down. The wolf lunged and tackled down Mason. He was down. Me and Eddie stopped. Watching in fear. We couldn't move or anything. He was killing Mason. We had to stop the wolf. But we couldn't. Eddie reached down and grabbed a branch and started too beat the wolf down with it. I grabbed Mason quick and took off my shirt and pressed it to his wounds.

"Eddie stop!" I yelled and walked over to him. "You go to Mason." When he didn't move I pushed him. "NOW!" He finally moved and walked over to Mason and I heard him talking. I leaned down and grabbed the wolf from his muzzle. I have to remember what I learned in cub scouts. Now what was it?

I quickly remembered and snapped the wolf's jaw then his neck. The entire time I had my eyes closed. I couldn't kill an animal. But I had to do what I had to do. I quickly remembered Eddie and Mason. I quickly ran over to them and helped put pressure on Mason's wounds.

"How is is?" I asked, knowing what was going to be said.

Eddie sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't look good" I got up and walked away. "Where are you going?"

"To Find the others." I said and continued to walk. I had to think, one of us is going to die. And is dying right now.

"Comrade?" I heard Rose. I turned around and ran to her hugging her tightly. "Baby what's wrong?"

"It's Mason."

"What about Mason. What happened to Mason?"

I sighed and saw the others join in. "The wolf got him." I heard everyone suck in a loud breath. "Eddie is back with him."

"Did the wolf take your shirt?" I heard Christian ask.

"No it's on Mason's wounds."

I started to walk back and I felt Rose attach her hand to mine. We walked back the distance I ran and it was a lot of distance. We go to Eddie and Tasha turned on the flashlight ad screamed when she shown it on the wolf.

"You killed it?" Rose asked.

"After Eddie beat it with a branch."

"Our heroes." Mia said and knelt down besides Eddie.

I turned away and sat down. "We have to set up here. Just for tonight and in the morning we will move on. Anyone have the time?"

"It's Midnight." Lissa said. I sighed and shook my head. I didn't get much sleep. I rubbed my eyes and kept thinking about my dream.

I felt Rose snuggle into my side. "You have a blanket Dimitri." I nodded and looked at Tasha.

"Tasha. Can I have my bag." She looked up and tossed me over my bag.

I took out my blanket and wrapped Rose up in it. I kissed her cheek and smiled. "Hmm you warm now."

She nodded and yawned. "So you came with Tasha?" I knew it.

"No, she followed me. After I told her and Adrian.." I stopped. "Shit"

"What?" Everyone said. Except Tasha and Mason.

"Adrian is missing." I said and ran a hand through my hair.

"Did he get kidnapped?"

"Who would want to kidnap him?" Christian said.

"By some hot chicks who want to make out with me endlessly." I turned around and heard Adrian say. I got up and looked at him.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I found your sisters DUH" he said. And right behind him were my sisters. I smiled and ran over to them.

"What? How?" I couldn't even speak words. I was happy to see them alive. "I thought your car crashed. No one could find you."

"Well, you see what had happened was..." That was Viktoria. She always had a story. "Long story short, we crashed the car and got lost looking for the camp."

"What do you mean you got lost looking for the camp" I almost yelled.

"Hey don't yell at me. There are two campsites on this road."

"Yes and one has been closed for 57 years." I groaned. "You mean to tell me that we got kicked out of camp, I punched the camp director in the face, harassed an old man, got chased by wolves and almost died. Because you guys got lost."

"You punched the camp Director in the face?" Sonya said.

I shook my head. "Un-fucking-believable"

My sisters came over to me and hugged me tightly and I looked behind me and saw my friends. They looked at me and I knew I was about to get chewed out and my head ripped off. Where's the wolf when I need him?

* * *

**There ya go! Review. So what do you think of the twist? Will Dimitri's dream still come true? What will happen to Mason?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Guess what bitches? I am back with a new chapter for you lovelies. I have been busy with some other stuff and busy with my other stories written by me and Jess Loiacono. She is amazing and check out her stories. RozaHathaway17. Shout out to you girly. Love you sistaaaa. Anyways, this was a Halloween fan fiction, but Hurricane Sandy happened and I was tied down with a lot of clean up and shit. Anyways, this chapter reveals Dimitri's and Rose's plan to the group. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy. The lovely Richelle Mead does. Now onward with my lovely story.**

**Beta-ed by: PrincessLani**

* * *

**Chapter 8: (DPOV)**

I closed my eyes ready for the hurt and beating I was about to get from the angry people. Karolina looked at me and smiled a bit as she knew what I did. She always knew what I did. It's like we had some sort of sibling telepathy, she reads my facial expressions and she knows I am in a world of hurt. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. Let the beating commence. I was going to go down without a fight because deep inside I knew I deserved this very much. And I couldn't be any sorrier then I was.

I didn't feel any pain at all, but I knew that I was knocked out. I had a dream about being in la-la land, and Rose was running away from me, calling me a monster and that I am what got them almost killed. And it was true, I did almost get them killed and one of my friends was dead because of my stupidity. Nasty words were being said and I couldn't agree more. I just couldn't help but feel sorry. That's all I was sorry for jumping to conclusions, putting everyone in danger. None of them had to go with me, but it was my plan, my idea to go out and hunt for my sisters. Only to find out that they weren't missing, just lost because of a wrong turn.

I woke up on the cold wet ground; I was covered in dirt and leaves. I could feel myself bleeding from my head. I groaned as I lifted myself up on my hands and looked around me. Did they beat me up and toss me out like I was trash? I tried to rise on my knees and I screamed out in pain. I had a stick piercing my calf and it hurt like a son of a bitch. I breathed deeply as I turned myself around and screamed again as I looked at my other leg and my ankle was twisted around. I gritted my teeth as I tried to take the stick out of my leg. I leaned my head back as I pulled hard. I yelped like a little bitch. That really hurt.

I ripped my shirt off and tied it around my leg. I looked around to see if I could make branches into a makeshift crutch. I sighed as I thought about it. I ripped my pant legs and took two branches and lined them up from my knee to my ankle. I straightened my ankle and boy did that hurt more than the stick. I tied my ankle, and my knee to the branches. I found a long enough branch to be a cane/crutch. I breathed deeply as I stood up and groaned in agony, I don't know how Aron Ralston did it. I just don't know how he stayed in that canyon for 127 hours and cut his arm off. I can't even survive five minutes without wanting to cry. But I manned up. I started to walk–more like limping- toward the river. I remember walking this when I first started working at this camp. We had to go on a scavenger hunt just to find our way back to the campsite and our Cabins. It's how I met Adrian; we've been roommates for 3 years. One year he couldn't make it because his father told him to something more productive with his life, other than to just work at a campsite all season. It really irked my nerves that he listened to his father. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him when he returned the next year.

I finally found my way back to the campsite and sighed as I limped towards Abe's cabin and knocked on the door. I groaned and looked at him as he opened the door. His eyes widened and took a good look at me. He shook his head and then let me in. I knew he was going to forgive me. I just knew he would, because of the fact that I am one of his best employees and I don't give him shit. He sat me down and called in a nurse from the hospital cabin. He unwrapped my leg and ankle just to look at them. I groaned as he twisted my ankle around. I yelled when he touched the whole in my leg. I glared at him.

"Payback," Was all he said and the nurse walked in to take care of me. I think I might of passed out because the next thing I knew I heard a frantic Rose run into the office, crying and trying to catch her breath.

"Rose, what's the matter?" I heard Abe say.

Rose sobbed some more then sniffled a bit. "Dimitri, he was killed. The others kind of beat him up and he fell back down a cliff like thing and we think he rolled in the river."

Dead. I cannot be dead. I am right here. Alive. Abe better tell her that or I am awakening myself just to tell her I'm here.

"Why did that happen?" Abe questioned. I could picture him smirking and stroking his well groomed bread of his.

"Because he put all of us in danger, he got Mason killed. The others didn't like that. I didn't either, but they just wanted to teach him a lesson. And I think it's my entire fault." Rose cried some more.

"Dimitri isn't dead." Abe said simply. "Dimitri is in the backroom. Resting. As he should be. You should go check on him. He's not looking to good."

I could feel Rose's presences as she got near to me. I heard a door close and a hand grab mine squeezing it, maybe to comfort herself or me. I didn't really know that answer. But I like the feel of her hand in my tattered, messed up hand. So I did get the shit beaten out of me. I wonder where my sisters were when this was all happening. But for now, I just rested and listened to Rose's soft sobs. I was hoping for something better to happen tomorrow.

**(RPOV)**

I watched Dimitri's chest move up and down when he was breathing. I smiled knowing he was still alive. Oh, this stupid boy. He did everything just to get his sisters. He didn't know his sisters were alive. I didn't blame him for putting us all in danger. He just thought stupidly and didn't wait a couple days like my father said we should have. I moved his long hair out of the way just to see his beautiful face. Dimitri Belikov was a beautiful soul. His facial features of that of a god. He had a strong masculine jaw line and beautiful lips. I remember our first kiss. It was only a few days ago and here he is. Beaten up and very pale. This wasn't the man I fell in love with. This is a stronger man I watched get beat up and not show a single ounce of hurt. I knew his pain, the same pain I hid when I was raped. But Dimitri, my Dimitri was the man I would look up to for days on end.

I took my shoes and socks off, alone with my shirt and pants. I lay in bed next to him. I curled my body up against his tall form. He moved and I rested my head on his chest. I loved the sound of his heart thumping. Ba-dum, ba-dum. He breathed gently and it was enough to put me to sleep.

I must have been asleep for awhile because when I woke up, Dimitri was awake and running his fingers through my hair. He kissed my forehead and I looked up at him. He put on a smile, it wasn't a big one I loved seeing but it was a smile none the less. I breathed slowly as his hand slowly traced down my arm.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake." Dimitri said quietly. I loved his voice. But it sounded very thick and his accent came out fully. That was beautiful. "I watched you sleep for a good 2 hours. Your father came in to check on me. He didn't expect to see you here."

I blushed and bit my lip. "I'm sorry Dimitri. I didn't mean for the guys to beat you up. Well it was just Eddie. But he has the power of 50 men."

"I know. I felt it. I was numb at the time. I deserved it," he sighed. "Rose…"

"Shh, it's my fault though. I came up with the plan to go out with you. You wanted to go alone. But I insisted. I should have gotten it. Not you."

He chuckled. "Rose, you hardly came up with that plan. I agreed because you 'insisted' on it." I gasped. He wasn't talking about what I thought he was walking about. I remember that night right before he got into a fight with my father. I made him, make me go. I gave him a little loving and well he agreed right before he and I had hit our high. Yes, I took Dimitri's virginity, he wasn't complaining now though.

"Hmm, yes I did. Didn't I?" I giggled, and he kissed my lips.

"I love your giggle." I melted into that kiss. At least he wasn't mad at me. I wasn't mad at him.

We snuggled closer to each other until he groaned in pain. I backed up a bit but he just pulled me closer. "It was a good kind of pain Rose." That was all I needed to hear. We stayed in bed until Lissa came into the room she and I talked to each other for a bit, and then the others walked in. I could see guilt all over Eddie's face. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't know how to start. I'll talk to Eddie later about it. Soon everyone left and Dimitri's sisters walk in.

They were so beautiful. All three of them looked like Dimitri, same brown eyes and hair. But the one that resembled Dimitri the most was his sister Viktoria. She had his nose and lips. If she were to cut her hair short, like Dimitri's, she would be his shorter twin brother. Sonya, the one who was pregnant came over and touched Dimitri's head.

"Mama is worried about you Dimka. You should call her. We told her what happened and she and grandmother believe you are dead. We tried to tell her differently but she doesn't want to get her hopes up. Make sure you call her." Sonya walked back and looked at Karolina as she stepped forward.

"This is to you Roza. Mama said the woman that her one and only son have died for deserves this necklace. But Dimka's not dead right? He's alive?" I nodded. "Good. But still have this necklace. Mama would love to see it on you."

"Guys, Dimitri is awake right now. He's just resting his eyes. You know that right? And I can't take this necklace. It doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the one Dimitri has died for. He didn't die for me." I closed my eyes.

"But I took a hell of a beating for you though Roza." I knew he was still listening. I smiled and stroked his cheek. "Therefore, you deserve that necklace."

I nodded and looked at the girls who put the necklace on me. I smiled at them and then looked back at the man next to me. Maybe I owe him a lot more then I think I do.

* * *

**A/N: there you have it. Wooo! That was so much fun to write. I enjoy being a VA fan because I can do a lot of stuff. You all should like our page on facebook called LoveFadesMineHas- a VA lovers group. It's amazing the admins are totally honest and we have so much fun. Link is on my profile. YAY me!**


End file.
